


Chasing Purpose ~ Hearts Awakening

by LovelyJasmari



Series: Kalai Daughter of the Wind ~ One Shots [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, One Shot Collection, Shameless Smut, but we still love her, friendly reminder that larxene is a binch, the author has a serious problem, the author is shameless marluxia trash and it shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJasmari/pseuds/LovelyJasmari
Summary: A collection of (mostly NSFW) one shots that take place within my other, larger work Chasing Purpose. Works are in chronological order according to the passage of events.





	1. Morning After (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically everything that takes place within the main canon story is going here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thirst is showing again. This first chapter is set sometime soon after chapter 12.

~~~

Her eyes were still closed but she didn’t want to open them just yet. This was the moment Alixka enjoyed most of all, but also hated most of all. She enjoyed the warmth of his body pressed against her own, soft fingers gently caressing her skin, and his tender lips brushing against her face as he whispered to her. 

“Good Morning, Beautiful.”

But she also hated it because she knew that time would not stop for them. No matter how amazing this felt, Marluxia would have to leave her room and they both would have to start their day. If only they could have a day off every now and then. Alixka finally decided to open her eyes and sighed at the wonderfully tender feeling. A far cry from the intoxicating agony he had shown her the previous night. 

“Marluxia…”

“Sleep well, Rosebud?” 

“I did. I always do when you’re next to me.”

He smiled at this and pressed her body closer to his. There were several dark red marks around her wrists that he noticed at once. He brought her hands to her lips and kissed them slowly. 

“You may need a potion for these.” He chuckled. “Guess I had a little too much fun with you last night.” 

Blush shot up her face immediately as she recalled the activities of the previous night. The hours that Alixka spent nearly on the edge, tied up and helpless against Marluxia’s endless torment. 

How he brought her nearly to tears pleasuring her but simultaneously withholding it from her, his punishment for her meeting her climax too soon. It had been frustrating beyond words but she had loved it and when he finally put her out of her misery and took her body, the feeling was complete euphoria. 

“I had fun too.” She giggled. “So much so I might even decide to make you punish me more in the future.”

“Mmmmm.”

This was meant to partially a joke but she regretted it at once. Marluxia buried his face into the crook of her neck and nipped at her skin teasingly. 

“I did enjoy punishing you, Darling.” He whispered. “I enjoy making your body insane with ecstasy. Perhaps…” with a devilish grin. “You would like me to do that again?”

She saw the glint in his intense blue gaze before taking in a sharp breath at his fingertips slowly moving up her thigh. His touch was very faint but extremely tantalizing, making her blush. 

“Marluxia!” She whimpered. “We...it’s too late for that now...we have missions and...ahh..”

Soft, evil laughter ghosted her skin as she felt a hand grab her ass and push her even closer to him. Hips rolled into hers slowly and explicitly, a reawakening hardness pressing against her thighs. Alixka moaned and forced her body away from his but only half heartedly, not complaining when Marluxia imprisoned her in a possessive embrace. 

“Your mind tells you to leave.” He teased. “But your body doesn’t. It yearns for me.” Tracing his fingers seductively up and down the curve of her inner thighs. “You yearn for me.”

“Marluxia…”

“Tonight I’ll give you everything you want. But for now…”

“Please!”

“Please what? You said you liked when I punished you. Right?”

She did not have time to answer before he ran his tongue down her neck and her voice melted into soft, frustrated moans. Her thighs trembled as one hand ran up and down her nape and the other teased her inner thighs, inching up closer and closer towards her heated core. 

“Your punishment is not to come before tonight.” He continued, hot breath tickling her neck. “No matter how amazing this feels. Understood, Rosebud?”

Alixka nodded, whimpering as his fingers finally reached her warm folds, sliding past them and finding her pulsing clit. Another hand was brought to her breasts. Marluxia wasted no time toying with her and actively trying to bring her to the edge but not at the same time. 

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes trying to conceal her voice as it became louder under his influence. He chuckled and brought her gaze to his, kissing her lightly and taking in the look of desperate excitement in her eyes. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you’re completely at my mercy?” 

There was a knock at the door and her eyes snapped open. Such a loud and distinct knock that she could tell at once who it was. 

“Xaldin!” She gasped softly. “Okay! Fun time is over!”

Her body pulled away from his quickly and reluctantly as she hurried to find her clothes. Xaldin knocked once again. 

“Getting dressed, be there in a minute!”

But Marluxia apparently was not yet done with Alixka and pulled her body back to his the moment he was fully dressed and she was nearly dressed. He pulled her pants back down and continued what he had begun. 

“Not until I say so, Rosebud.”

A hand pulled down the zipper of her coat and found one of her breasts. It was all Alixka could do not to make any sound as he played with her body mercilessly, his tongue flickering against her neck and earlobe. She could feel his smirk against her skin and it made her shiver. 

“Oh, my coy little Rosebud. Look at how your legs are shaking.” He softly teased her. “Even if you don’t cry out I know how much you love it. Yessss?” Fingers sliding inside of her and taking in her soaked arousal. “I make you this eager? Hmmm?”

Alixka did not respond, only hoping that Marluxia would let up soon and that Xaldin would not knock again. Or worse. 

“S...still there, Xaldin?” She asked, her breath visibly shaky. “I’ll be there in a...moment…”

“I’m still here, Alixka.” He replied from the door. “Are you alright? You sound unwell.”

At this Marluxia worked his fingers at a quicker pace than before, bringing out a small gasp from her lips. Soft and deliciously sadistic laughter made her gasp a little louder. 

“Damnit, Marluxia….” She whispered, biting back a whimper as his tongue caressed her earlobe in reprimand. 

“Don’t be like that, Rosebud. You know you like it.”

“A..ah..!”

“Mmmmm yes, you like when I torment you like this. Don’t you?”

She was so close now, somehow the fear of being discovered was adding a sick thrill to all of this. Another knock at the door. 

“Alixka! We have a mission! There’s a large Heartless in Halloweentown and we need to…”

“I’m coming! I’m coming!”

“Oh no your not, silly Rosebud.”

He worked even faster now. How she had not managed to come yet was a mystery to her. But it was becoming quite frustrating. How many hours lay ahead before evening? How long would she have to deal with the pulsing ache between her legs before she and Marluxia could be together again and he could take care of it? She gritted her teeth and tried to pull her pants back up. 

“Please…”

“Yes. That’s it. You want me that badly don’t you? You like being at my mercy don’t you?”

Then all at once she found herself on her knees, Marluxia pulling back from her with a delightfully sexy and delightfully infuriating smirk on his face as he vanished in a mist of black and purple. Alixka pulled her pants back up and couldn’t help but whimper loudly. And with that Xaldin finally opened the door, staring down at her with curious annoyance. 

“Why are you so red?” He asked. “Are you ill?”

Her body jerked back up and she feigned a cough. Truthfully she was ill, but not in the way Xaldin thought. Heat was pooling in her core and her whole body was aching with need. And it was all the fault of The Graceful Assassin. 

“I’m...fine enough to take down that Heartless…” she stammered. 

“Well then! Enough dallying!” He replied sharply. “The faster we get it done, the sooner we can have Vexen take a look at you!”

“No!” She gasped. “That won’t be necessary! Nothing a potion won’t fix!”

And with that Alixka sped past Xaldin and quickly made her way down the halls, hoping the speed would help quell the ache in her body. As he caught up to her and formed a Dark Corridor, Marluxia happened to be passing by. 

Sinister blue eyes briefly locked with angry and fluttering violet ones as he silently relished the state he had visibly brought her to, and the thought of all he would do to her once her mission was complete. Thankfully Xaldin did not seem to notice. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is roughly an eleven month time skip between chapters 13 and 14. The next few pieces will be within that time.


	2. Irresistible Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for some non smuty fluff!

~~~

“Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?”

“UGH!”

Even as the sound of disgust escaped her lips, she felt herself melting under Marluxia’s words, and his touch. Never had Alixka imagined she would allow herself to become so weak ever again. She had been weak before, she had been vulnerable before. And as a result her heart was lost and she was condemned to this hollow existence. 

Every day she faced the very creatures that had damned her to life as a Nobody. Hoping only that one day her heart could be returned to her and the feelings she had could actually be real. All the while knowing that one wrong step could cause her to fade into nothingness. Alixka truthfully could not afford to be vulnerable ever again. 

But there were times, like this, where she couldn’t help but feel weak. That was the of spell that Marluxia seemed to have her under. It was something she secretly hated, but at the same time loved. Something about being able to lower her defenses was strangely calming. If only for a moment. Without realizing it, she softly whimpered and nuzzled into his embrace, allowing him to gently push her back onto the bed. 

“What’s wrong, Alixka?”

“It’s pathetic.” She replied. “All you have to do is put your arms around me and my knees buckle. I’m pathetic.” 

Marluxia chuckled at this, running his hand gently through her hair and down her cheeks. She was so adorable when flustered. 

“Well, I am pretty irresistible. Wouldn’t you agree?”

At once embarrassment shot up her face and she turned away from his teasing gaze. He was irresistible, but he didn’t need to know that! If she didn’t feel vunderble before, she certainly did now. But in the next moment his tone changed. 

“You are far from pathetic, Rosebud. But you’re always so tense. Your strength is not in doubt, but you don’t need to be that way around me. Unlike the Heartless, I don’t wish to harm you.” 

Alixka sighed, heat rising in her chest. How did he always seem to know exactly what to say? She allowed her violet gaze to meet his blue gaze once again and in the next moment his lips were brushing against her own. Marluxia held her tightly for a few moments before deciding that her clothes were becoming something of a nuisance. He pulled them away from her body, chuckling a little at how she blushed and wriggled expectantly. 

She watched as he removed his gloves before running his hands slowly up and down her bare flesh. His touch was soft and warm and she bit her lip to keep herself from giving into him so soon. As if he understood, Marluxia curled his fingertips gently against her skin in an extremely tantalizing way. A yelp escaped her. 

“Like that?” He whispered, running his fingers down her legs and making them shake.

“Yes...no! No!” But she was giggling, causing him to smirk evilly as he continued touching her.

“Yes or no? Which is it, darling?”

“That...tickles!”

No! Why had she said that?! At once Alixka regretted it the moment she felt his fingers dance sensually across her torso and back down to her legs. His blue eyes flashing with sinister intention.

“I didn’t know you were ticklish. I wonder, where else...?”

“As if I’d ever tell you!”

“There is no need.” A warm kiss was placed on her neck as Marluxia let his fingers move up her leg once more, laughing devilishly at how Alixka bit back another yelp. “The night is young. I will have plenty of time to find every ticklish spot on your body, and tease you into delirium."

She blushed furiously at his words. But at the same time she couldn’t help but be more than a little excited at what was now coming. Perhaps being vulnerable wasn’t so terrible at times after all. Only a little. 

~~~


	3. Do it Better (NSFW!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brand new piece. DO. NOT. READ. THIS.

~~~

Heat shot up her face as she struggled to pull her gaze away from the wicked blue eyes that were now silently taunting her. Whimpering, she tried to shift her body in such a way to conceal from him what she had been doing. But it was too late. He knew, and never had she felt more embarrassed. Embarrassed and, strangely enough, excited at the same time. 

Alixka could not remember what had even prompted her to actually by the item. She and Larxene had been performing recon in some world, she couldn’t even remember the name such was the little impression it made on her. There were few Heartless and by the end of an hour, they found their task done but knew if they tried to RTC right away than Saix would chide them for supposedly neglecting their duties. 

Half out of boredom and half out of needing to kill time they had decided to go into a few stores and do some shopping. They were always given a decent amount of munny to complete their missions. But more often than not it was not spent on anything. Soon enough they had managed to pass another hour going from shop to shop, looking at things and making a small purchase or two. 

Eventually they found themselves in a certain shop that sold adult items. They spent several minutes walking around, pointing out different outlandish lingerie and toys to each other and making a game out of who could make the other more embarrassed. This The Savage Nymph had won of course. 

“I bet Marluxia would go crazy seeing you in this!” She giggled as she held out a black lace teddy cut in several exposing places and so revealing that one might feel more covered being naked. Alixka blushed but would not give her the satisfaction of responding. Yet. 

“He’d probably get some enjoyment out of this too!” Showing the brunette a black leather whip with a teasing smirk on her lips. “He does have a sadistic side after all. As I’m sure you are aware!”

“Shut up!”

“What? Does it piss you off because it’s true?”

“I’m not answering that!”

“So it is!”

“UGH!!!”

The blondes shrill laughter shook to her very core as she tried not to give thought to her words, or her own fantasies. That’s when her eyes were directed towards a wall where vibrating toys were kept. Alixka turned to Larxene and made a face. 

“As far as size goes, do you think Xigbar is more this one or this one?”

“More like this one!” She scoffed, pointing to one of the smaller phallic toys. They both laughed before she picked up one in particular and waved it in front of her brunette friend with a grin. 

“How do you think this one compares to…”

“I know what you’re about to say so I’m gonna tell you now to shut the fuck up!”

“So you think it’s pretty accurate size wise?”

“I’m not answering that!”

“It’s kinda big. You mean to tell me Marluxia is…”

“Larxene!”

“You should get it! For those nights when he gets in late and can’t come to see you!”

“Okay! We are leaving now!”

“Come on you know you want to!”

The Maiden of Tempests began to chase her giggling friend out of the store. Larxene took the hint and began to leave but Alixka did not follow her. Loath she was to admit it, she couldn’t help but feel intrigued by the vibrator. 

It had been another month and a half since she and Marluxia had spent any reasonable amount of time together and she was lately beginning to feel the more physical need for his company more than usual. The feeling seemed doubled from staring at the peculiar toy. The longer she looked at it, the more curious she became. Without thinking anymore she picked it up, quickly paid for it and left the store just as quickly, hiding it behind her back when her friend questioned her. 

“Whatever that is behind you,” Smirked Larxene. “I hope he likes it!”

_ Hopefully he’ll never even know I have it! _

Those were her thoughts when she finally returned to her room late that night. It had been a long day and a longer evening and of course there was no sign of Marluxia. Alixka sighed as she opened up her purchase, staring at it for a long time before deciding to turn it on. 

~~~

She had been slowly working herself up to climax, torrid thoughts of Marluxia’s skilled hands and lush lips encouraging her all the more. Her moans echoed throughout the darkness of the room and her naked body writhed softly against the covers as she felt herself coming closer to the edge. 

Only to freeze with terror at the sound of someone teleporting into her room. 

Alixka knew who it was. Occasionally Marluxia would come to her after she was already long asleep. She would know only after she woke the following morning and always found a beautiful pink rose waiting for her beside her pillow. If she had any other doubts of it being him, the faint floral aroma that always seemed to follow him was enough to kill her doubts. Her body was ablaze with fear and excitement as she tried to appear asleep, moving her hands as best she could to turn the toy off. Thankfully the covers concealed her. 

“Are you awake, Rosebud?” He called out softly. 

A part of her begged the light of Kingdom Hearts that he would not come any closer and discover what she was doing. But at the same time she craved his closeness and wished that he would be the one to bring her to her orgasm, which she felt slipping away with every moment. If she still had a heart, she was certain that it would be pounding through her throat, to the exact rhythm of his footsteps coming closer and closer to her. A throb between her legs forced a whimper from her lips and she softly cursed herself for it. 

“Oh, so you are.”

Alixka could feel his shadow looming over her, there was no use in trying to pretend to be sleeping now but she could not bring herself to open her eyes just yet. A gentle kiss was placed upon her cheek as one of his hands found its way under the covers to touch her. 

_ No! No! Damnit! _

Her eyes bolted open as she felt his hand softly caress her stomach before moving down her thighs and finally closing around her own hand still between her legs. And that was when her eyes involuntarily met his and she felt the toy moving on its own, slowly brushing against her slick folds. A sinister chuckle rumbled through her, making her tremble as Marluxia brought his lips to the shell of her ear, his breath tantalizing and warm against her skin. 

“Well now, my coy little Rosebud. What is this?”

He did not wait for her response before he turned the vibrator back on the lowest setting, relishing the way her body squirmed. She tried to turn her body away but ended up laying on her stomach with the vibrator pressed hard against her. Embarrassment and arousal scorching her cheeks and she buried her face in the pillow to conceal her moans. 

Marluxia grinned as he pulled the cover back some, causing Alixka to shiver at her bare body exposed to the air and to his lascivious gaze. He pulled her hair away and placed several sweet little kisses down the back of her neck and all the way down her backside to her hips. She groaned into the pillow and her body jumped at the feeling of his hand sliding under her and pulling the vibrator away. The way she blushed made him chuckle once more. 

“No need to be embarrassed.” He ran his fingers through her hair, tilting his head in a way half mocking and half sincere. “However, I believe that I could satisfy you far better than this ever could on its own.”

“You...you weren’t here when I RTC.” She said, her voice choked and clouded by lust. “I thought you wouldn’t come tonight....I...I…” 

She didn’t know where her need for explanation came from but it didn’t seem to have the effect she hoped for. But Marluxia continued to smile as he removed his coat and gloves. Another whimper escaped her as she realized what would soon be coming, if she was lucky that is. 

“I had planned only to kiss you goodnight.” He said. “But, you seem so full of energy. Perhaps you would like me to finish what you’ve already begun?”

“Please...” She moaned, sounding more like a question than a statement. “I...need you to finish...please…”

“Mmmmm…”

He sat behind her and pulled her body into his arms, wasting no time in lavishing her neck and running his hands down her trembling form. Alixka sighed and let her head fall against his shoulders as she prepared to give in the wonderful sensations Marluxia was sure to give her. But in the next moment she felt her arms being positioned behind her and another soft, evil chuckle dashed her hopes of quick release. She felt the vines pull her wrists together. 

“No, I don’t think I will do that. It is what you want but not what you need. I will give you the latter.”

“Wha...what’s the di-fference?”

“You’ll see…”

With that, he turned her gaze to meet his before crashing their lips together with passionate fervor. His fingers trailed down her body slowly and his tongue gently forced its way past her lips. Alixka heard the soft buzzing of the toy again and moaned expectancy into their kiss. Marluxia pulled away from their kiss and touched her lips with a little smirk. 

“What are you more eager for? The toy or what I will do to you with it?”

A shy whimper answered him as she buried her face in his neck, pleasure rising within her once more as he softly brushed the toy against her legs. Her hips wriggled and she glanced up at him, hoping he’d put the toy where she wanted it most. Another smirk and he instead pressed it a little harder against her inner thighs, turning the power up some and earning himself another whimper from his lovely captive. 

“My poor little Rosebud.” He teased her. “So desperate for release. But I believe that you are enjoying this far more than what you were doing before my arrival. Am I right?” 

He held her tighter, taking one of his hands and toying with her breasts. She watched as his eyes flashed with wicked amusement as his fingers pinched and played with her nipples. The toy was pressed closer to her throbbing core and turned even higher, in a place deliberately meant to pleasure her but withhold release in such a way that would soon make her feral with anticipation. 

“Oh...Marluxia…”

“Hmmmm?”

Soft kisses were feathered along her neck and to the shell of her ear. The tenderness of his lips contrasted sharply with the erotic attention of his fingers. This torment seemed to go on forever, Marluxia’s fingers continued to tease and caress her while his enticing whispers made her whole body shiver and writhe in her state of bondage.The toy was now turned to the highest setting but still not touching her in the way she yearned for.

Alixka bit her lip and let her head return to his neck, moaning into his skin and hoping she would soon be free of this sensual agony. Marluxia seized teasing her breasts long enough to cup her face and bring it to his for another intense kiss. 

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered against her lips. “And the way you moan is beautiful. You know exactly what I like and…” Without warning, he thrust the toy into her, bringing a loud and wild cry from her lips. “...I know exactly what you need.”

“Marluxia!”

“Yes, just like that. How enchanting you are.”

A thumb circled her clit while the toy buzzed inside her, but the pleasure was brief and as quickly as it came, the toy was removed along with his finger. Alixka rolled her hips into the sheets, desperate for the sensations to return. Her voice was broken into frustrated moans that increased in volume as Marluxia chuckled evilly against her neck. 

“I wonder, what were your thoughts when you were alone with this? Were they of me?”

“Of...course.” She whispered. “But..the toy could never compare to you. Please...put me out of my misery.”

“Mmmm…”

Her body was gently pushed back onto the bed, laying on her side. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of her pink haired captor removing his pants. She bit back an eager moan, lest he deny her once again for the sheer pleasure of it. He lay beside her, taking her trembling form into his arms.

“What were your thoughts, Rosebud?” He asked, running his hands down her body.

“Wha..? You...want me...to say them?”

“Oh yes.” His voice was soft and sensuous, drawing out every word in a way she could feel right to her core. Of course he knew, but she was so beautiful like this. “Tell me, Alixka. Tell me so I may pleasure you beyond your wildest fantasies.”

Another caress of his fingertips and Alixka buried her face back into the pillow to muffle her groans, her cheeks hot and her eyes wet with frustration. So close but so far away.

“Please, Marluxia...I’m...close…please...”

“Then tell me what you want me to do.”

“I...undo the vines....I...need to feel your body pressed to mine...and…”

Marluxia seemed to be thinking the exact same thing and began removing her bondage before her sentence was complete, only to bring her hands over her head and bind her again. Alixka shot him a half-angry look that quickly melted away at the knowingly sexy expression in his alluring face. His chest pressed against her back as his face leaned into hers, smirking expectantly at what she would say.

“Fuck me…” She whimpered. “Like this, do it better than that toy ever could…”

“Mmmmm”

His arms snaked possessively around her body as he began to grind his hips against her before finally pushing into her. Her head fell back against his shoulders as she cried out at the wonderful, long awaited, feeling. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she heard the buzz of the toy once more and practically screamed when he pressed it against her clit, his hips rolling into her at the same time. 

“Fuck me!” She practically begged him. “Possess me! Fuck me! Please!”

“Gladly, my darling.”

He pushed her into the bed in such a way that the toy would vibrate against her as he ravished her. Her moans encouraged him to thrust harder and deeper into her until she felt herself seized by climax but he continued pushing in and out of her and working her up to a second. 

“Now, isn’t this far better than what you were doing earlier?”

“Oh...yes! Yes...YE...AHHH!”

“Thats it... drown into ecstasy with me…”

There was no need to ask her twice! Over and over her body moved with his, calling out his name like a prayer as a second orgasm washed over her. He held her tighter as his hips snapped into hers and his mouth lay siege to her neck, her name whispered lustily into her ear. 

The vine was banished from her hands after a few moments and Marluxia took Alixka fully into his arms, nuzzling her neck and tenderly kissing her. She sighed and returned his affection, running a hand down his lovely pink hair.

“Nothing can compare to what you do to me.” She whispered. 

“Perhaps, but even so…” He reached over her and took the toy into his hands. “...using this to tease you was quite enjoyable. I think...I’m going to keep it from now on.”

“Huh?!” Blush shot up her face. “Wha...what use would you have for it?!”

“No other use but as a tool for future torment.” He grinned. “And you not having it will only increase your anticipation for me. Wouldn’t you agree, my coy little Rosebud?”

Alixka made a face at him but she knew there would be no use arguing. Whatever she had been doing an hour earlier, it paled in comparison to the divine satisfaction Marluxia had given her. Only he could do it, and somehow it always seemed even better after work had kept them a part for a while. 

She folded into his embrace, sighing at the feeling of his hands caressing her back, and soon fell asleep. Her lover gazed at her with a look half devilish half affectionate as he silently thanked Larxene for even telling him about the toy in the first place. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update to this work will be Saturday 9/7/19. Embracing will be updated next Saturday with a fun (and very very cracky) beach ficlet in two parts.


	4. Hide and Seek (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Smut-ember, my dear readers! I told myself I would not be doing any prompts for this month, but with as many things I tell myself I won’t do, I ended up doing! XD
> 
> This is the first of five brand new pieces. The theme for today's prompt: tickle me.

~~~

The corners of her mouth began to curl into a giddy smile at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Alixka already knew who it was, her Vixen had told her. It was the end of the day and she had just returned from her recon mission in Enchanted Dominion. The work had been quick and she was glad to be back in the greenhouse, soon to spend the rest of her evening in her favorite way.

After a few moments Alixka noticed that Marluxia had still not arrived despite the sound of footsteps a moment earlier telling her to expect him soon. Out of curiosity, she pushed open one of the glass doors and glanced down the hallway for any sign of her lover, seeing at once what was holding him up. Saix had stopped him and was discussing something regarding his days mission. From the apathetic look on his face, she could tell that the blue haired prick was going on about something of little consequence. 

The second-in-command was standing with his back to her and Alixka decided to try and discreetly catch her lover’s attention, making a face at him and then fluttering her eyes teasingly. At first it did not seem like Marluxia noticed but at the very last moment his eyes shifted to her direction and briefly locked with hers. The enticing look that he flashed her caused a strong spark to course through her, as if to silently tell her that he saw her and that he was already thinking about kissing her, among other things. 

The momentary spark made her feel temporarily playful and she giggled as she shut the glass door and heard the footsteps resume. Her eyes darted to the cherry blossom tree and she placed herself behind it. In her mind replayed the memory of their first encounter in this very place, so many months ago. Alixka’s attempts to elude Marluxia were often hit or miss but she couldn't help but wonder how successful this attempt at hide and seek would be. She heard the door swing open.

“Where are you, my coy little Rosebud?” 

But Marluxia already knew, there were few places Alixka could truly hide from him, even so he continued to play her game. As quietly as she could, she turned her body around to see where he was and nearly bit her lip to bleed when she realized just how close he now was. He chuckled, though still showing no sign of seeing her. 

“You can’t hide from me!”

The result of this was inevitable but she did not want to end the game just yet and so quietly stepped away from the tree so that she was now behind him. Closing her eyes with a sly grin, she vanished in a cloud of black and purple, returning back to her own room. Alixka stared at her door for a few seconds before releasing a fit of giggling that she had been holding back up until that moment.

“Ha! I won!” She grinned.

“Are you so sure?”

At the sound of her lover’s voice, she gasped and turned around, only to find herself captured in his embrace. Wriggling in his arms as he pressed her body to his. 

“I do believe that I am the victor this time."

Marluxia wasted no time removing her coat, followed by his gloves, running his hands down her body and smirking at how quickly she yielded to his touch. Alixka blushed and allowed her eyes to meet those of her captor, she made a sound of mock pouting. 

“You never found me.” She smiled. “So technically I still won.”

“Oh?”

He closed his arms around her and lifted up off the floor, laying her on the bed in the next moment and grinning down at her with lascivious intention. 

“What was that, Alixka? I don’t think I heard you.”

Gentle fingers traced down her skin; slowly, deliberately, pressing against her a little when he felt her tremble against them. Marluxia pulled back from her long enough to remove his own coat, taking great satisfaction at how she blushed and her eyes danced along his half naked form. All the while, his intense blue gaze remained upon her, burning into her straight to her core. 

He took her back into his arms and Alixka bit down on her lip to not give in just yet. She smirked at him even as she felt herself melting under him. 

“You never found me, I won.”

“Hmmmm.” 

Quirking an eyebrow at her, his tone sounding more like a question than anything else. A finger was delicately circling her navel, silently telling her what he would do to her if she replied in a way that did not suit him. She understood this but did not care.

“I won.”

“Ah, that’s what I thought you said.” 

These were Marluxia’s final words before pulling a sharp cry from her lips by raking his fingertips up her torso before lightly dancing back down to her hips. Alixka arched into his touch, turning to her side in a futile attempt to elude his teasings but instead it only encouraged him. One arm snaked around her waist while his other hand tickled her mercilessly. More cries spilled from her lips, mixed with his own devilish laughter. He pressed his lips against her neck, whispering against her skin.

“But is that your final answer, my darling?”

“It is.”

Her voice was soft but shaky. She squirmed under him, still trying to elude him but he would not have it.

“Is it?” 

A finger slowly ghosted down her side, stopping right at the waistband of her pants. Eyes widened as she realized too late his intention and she squealed at her lover teasing her in a particularly ticklish spot. Alixka gazed up at Marluxia, silently damning that irresistible smirk of his and for knowing every inch of her body, every sensitive place where he could bring her to his mercy.

“You won…” She whispered, turning away from his gaze. He hummed approval as his lips brushed against her neck once more before curving into a smirk. Fingers closed around her waistband and began to pull them down as tantalizing little kisses were littered all down her body, stopping right at her panties. His eyes rose to meet hers as he traced little circles along her thigh. 

“I...what?” 

His tone was sensual and taunting. Of course he heard her but he would not let her off the hook so easily. Slowly his fingers continued to ghost her thighs as he brought his lips to her burning core. Alixka swallowed hard, closing her eyes as the faint tingling of his fingers became almost enraging at how amazing it felt. She wanted more and a thumb brushing against her clit was what finally did her in. 

“You won!” She cried out, pleasure surging up her legs and through her body. “You won! I lost! Happy now?!”

Sinister chuckles vibrated through her core as Marluxia finally removed the panties and obliged her with a few more caresses of his thumb as he kissed along her inner thighs and back up to her stomach. His name passed her lips in soft moans as his teasings became less tender and more intimate. Their eyes met each other once again.

“Don’t be like that, Rosebud.” He whispered. “Of course I won, but…” smirking a little. “...that does not mean I won’t reward you as if you did win.”

“How kind of you.” She replied with a smirk of her own. Alixka may have lost their game, but with the way Marluxia lavished attention on her, she felt as though she was truly the winner. Not that she would ever say that, yet. 

  
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one was pretty “tame”, especially when compared to the previous piece. The next update to this will be later this month but my next smutember prompt will be posted this Saturday in Embracing. Remember that cracky beach fic I mentioned before? Yeah, look forward to it! XD
> 
> On September 10th however, I will be taking a brief break from the sin to post a new collection of within-canon one shots. This collection focusing on Iris and her relationship with Ienzo. I still need to think of a title so help me decide on my tumblr! ^.^


	5. Floating Petals (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a Smutember prompt. Takes place in Castle Oblivion during chapter 17.
> 
> prompt theme: romance

~~~

“When may I see Namine again?”

Marluxia took a seat beside his lover, not responding right away but instead paying attention to what she was doing. Alixka had given Namine a little doll in her likeness the last time they had spoken to each other. Now she was making another doll, one that resembled Sora. He smiled. 

“Soon enough, Darling.” He said. “Sora is still making his way through the lower levels. But so far she has been obeying me. I believe a reward for her will be in order soon.”

A feeling of sickness returned to the brunette that she tried to ignore as she finished the final stitches on her present. She still did not like the idea of using Namine in this way. And she especially did not like the idea of keeping the girl isolated with her kindness as an incentive. Shouldn’t the idea of Sora finally coming to her be incentive enough? 

Her pink haired lover seemed to know what was going through her mind and decided to place a kind arm around her. Her face slightly twisted at his touch. 

“I’m almost done with this. May I at least give it to her?”

“No, Alixka.” He replied, but softened his tone at seeing how her mood darkened. “You’ll see her soon. Once Sora passes the sixth floor, I’ll allow her to spend some time with you.”

Allow? The sickness in her increased to the point she could ignore it no longer. But even so, she knew this was necessary. A terrible situation for a greater purpose. Alixka sighed and handed the doll to her lover. 

“Could you give it to her then?” She asked. “Considering you’ll probably see her before I do. It may lift her spirits. Place it beside the one that looks like her.”

“You are so sweet, Rosebud.” Marluxia smiled as he took the little gift from her hand, holding her hand a little longer to kiss her fingertips intentionally. “I will do as you ask. I promise.”

But Alixka was not soothed. Truthfully there was more on Alixka’s mind besides Namine. He knew it too and coaxingly placed his arms around her, tilting his head in a way that silently asked what else was troubling her. 

“Why must Vexen, Zexion and Lexeaus be down in the basements?” She asked. “There’s plenty enough room on the other floors for them.”

Marluxia did not respond, gazing at her in hopes she would continue speaking. 

“When I first arrived here, before we became close, they were the ones closest to me. And now…” she said nothing more but there was no need, he understood. Better than she knew. 

“It’s because of me.” He said. “It’s because of my closeness to you. They were never fond of me. Especially Vexen.”

“Why? I don’t understand it.”

“Your guess is as good as mine but frankly if they dislike me why should I care?”

“Marluxia…”

“I guess the better question is, why do _ you _ care?”

Alixka hesitated. She knew why, she knew exactly why. But she was unsure if she should bring it up to her lover. 

“Zexion told me I can’t trust you.” He chuckled at this. 

“You told me that. But yet you do.”

“Lexeaus says it too. That you have hidden motives.”

“Well I do.” Marluxia chuckled again. “But they are not just for myself. I hope that what our Key of Truth will unlock will be a benefit to us all.”

“And Vexen…?”

“Vexen holds contempt for anyone he considers beneath him. I’ve even heard him admonish Zexion and he’s one of the founding members.” 

Alixka couldn’t help but giggle at this. He was correct on that part. And the more she thought of it, she could not understand what her initial point of this conversation had been. It did bother her that the senior members disapproved of her relationship with the pink haired neophyte but at the same time none of them had yet to give her a reasonable explanation to their animosity. 

All of it was petty and if she was truly being honest, shouldn’t they also hold her in contempt as well for joining a year after Larxene? There was a long period of silence between the lovers before Marluxia decided to break it. 

“Alixka, let me ask you this.” he began. “Everyone tells you that I am villainous. But I don’t care, no other opinion matters to me. None but yours.” 

She smiled a little as he continued. 

“So you tell me, Alixka. Do you think I’m a villain?”

She already knew the answer to this before he even had to ask her. No matter what they thought of him, Alixka understood Marluxia and she was sure they would come to understand him in time. Once he was Superior, they would see what Xemnas had been hiding from them and thank Marluxia for it. At least that was what she hoped. 

~~~

Marluxia could sense the apprehension melting away in his lover and took the opportunity to lightly ghost his lips along her neck to which she responded eagerly.His arms pressed her closer to his chest when she gasped out, her head falling back against his shoulder as the tingle of a thousand sparks coursed through her. Alixka turned to face him as his lips moved closer to her own and passionately captured them. Their bodies pressed against each other and he deepened their kiss. But nor undressing her. Not yet.

“I want to show you something.” He whispered, not waiting for her response before they vanished in a black and purple mist. In the next moment they were in another place in the castle Alixka had not seen before. 

It still had the same stark white walls but there were no windows with the only light coming from a few candelabras of silver. The candlelight gave off a romantic glow and in the middle of this mysterious room was a large and luxurious bath coated in white marble and etchings of gold. Her mouth gaped at grandioseness of these new surroundings, and the definite sense of intimacy that filled the air.

“This place…” She murmured. 

“Like it? I came upon this place a few days ago.” He replied, embracing her from behind. “Isn’t it lovely?”

“It is…” heat rising to her face as she felt a hand slowly pull down her zipper. Alixka blushed as the black material pooled around her feet. “Befitting the Lord of the Castle.”

A deep chuckle rumbled in her ear and made her knees go weak. Marluxia held her tighter and began to kiss every inch of her body that was now exposed to him, his voice warm and alluring, caressing her skin. 

“The Lord of the Castle wishes to spend this lovely evening here with you. Are you in agreement, My Lady?”

A shy whimper was her response and she nodded. His lips made contact with her neck as his hands ran slowly down her body, closing his fingers around the waistband of her pants. 

“You are so beautiful…” Kneeling beside her and kissing her stomach. Deep blue eyes glanced up and captured her gaze.“...my most beautiful flower.”

More whimpers escaped her at his lips and tongue brushing against her navel, his kisses became more intense as her pants slid down her legs. Once they had fully fallen to the floor, he took her hands into his and she carefully stepped out of them, gently guiding her towards the bathtub. Alixka watched shyly as he removed his own clothes before her, the blush on her face deepening at the sight of his toned physique and sunkissed skin in the warm candlelight. She bit back a moan, not wanting to seem too eager too soon. Marluxia sat beside the tub and tilted his head towards her, his blue gaze silently commanding to come closer. 

The bathtub was filled and he placed his hand in the water to conjure a bed of rose petals that floated and danced upon the water. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the romantic intimacy he was slowly creating between them. If Alixka had a heart, she was sure it would be swelling with anticipation. 

“Beautiful…” She whispered, taking one of the petals into her hand. He smiled took that very hand to his lips.

“Not just yet…” Marluxia placed his hand under the water once more and from his magic, more flowers appeared. They were white with tints of pink and purple. The flowers bearing her true name. 

“Oh!” She gasped softly, earning her a teasing grin at how flustered she was becoming. And he had barely touched her, yet. 

“Now it is perfect. Care to join me?”

There was no need to ask her twice! Alixka took his hands as he guided her into the tub. At once the heat shot up her body but he continued to hold her until she adjusted. She was still in his arms when she took a seat beside him, sighing and resting her head against his chest as his hands ran down her body. 

For a long time they sat together like that, taking in the sweet aroma of the petals floating against them and the warmth of the water washing over their bodies. Every now and then she felt his lips gently brush against her cheek or his fingers running lightly along her skin, tracing gentle little circles along the subtle curves of her body. This was bliss and Alixka felt her anxieties fully melt away with every moment they spent in the gorgeous bathtub. Marluxia always seemed to know exactly what she needed before she even had to voice it. 

“Is my lady enjoying this?” He asked, running his hands through her dark, damp hair. 

She did not respond with words, only smiling and letting her eyes slide shut. Fingers closed around her neck as he kissed her softly. His other hand vanished under the water and slowly ran up and down her thigh, eliciting soft sounds of contentment from the brunette. His lips tenderly ran down her neck, whispering against her. 

“It looks like you are.”

His kisses continued down her neck and along her collarbone while his hand emerged and found her breasts. A soft gasp escaped her as he slowly toyed with them, his thumb circling one nipple, followed by another, before closing his hand fully over the soft mounds. She arched into his touch while his other arm snaked around her, pushing her back against his chest while he teased her. Marluxia brought his lips back to her neck before taking the shell of her ear between his teeth.

“My most beautiful flower.” His tongue caressing her earlobe. “Every inch of you is perfection.”

Alixka could feel her breath tremble at the sensual whispers, it was only a matter of time before she completely melted to his whim and burned for more than a little teasing. A faint chuckle ghosted against her skin and her legs wriggled with anticipation. Only his voice could bring her to pieces like this. 

“Truly you are the loveliest thing in my castle, Alixka.” His hands left her breasts and he enfolded her in a possessive embrace, leaning into her to brush their cheeks against each other. “Turn around. And let me see your eyes.”

She obeyed him and repositioned her body so she was facing him. An involuntary pulse went through her when she saw how Marluxia’s intense blue gaze immediately darkened and danced over her. The sight of Alixka, her naked body in the candlelight, beads of glistening water trailing down her skin, was very enticing indeed. At once he pressed their bodies together, his words continuing to lavish her.

“By the light of Kingdom Hearts, how you intoxicate me with how beautiful you are.”

“Marluxia…” 

“I need you.” 

Yes. she could feel it. His hips rolled into hers and an explicit hardness could be felt brushing up against her under the heated water. Marluxia’s name softly escaped her once more in a shy whimper and her legs trembled at the arousing sensation, encouraging him to slip his hand between them.

Another whimper left her lips at his fingers brushing up against her folds, almost tickling them. Alixka jumped a little in his embrace, causing him to grin as he pushed past her folds and found her clit. With every touch, every stroke, every kiss, she was becoming weaker by the moment. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and rolled her hips into his touch, encouraging his fingers to quicken.

“Look at me.”

She returned her violet eyes to his, biting her lip at how his lustful gaze burned into her. Somehow the teasing of his fingers made the water even hotter and now that heat was almost unbearable, but also incredible. He held her tighter, sliding his free hand over her ass, playfully squeezing it and pushing her harder against his fingers. A sharp cry spilled from her lips. 

“Marluxia…!”

“That’s it. Say that you want me.”

She whimpered as she felt his fingers gently slide into her. In that moment, Marluxia could ask anything of Alixka and she would give it without question. She was his completely. 

“I want you.” 

“Mmmm…”

Her voice was soft, barely a whisper. He stilled his fingers inside her and brought his face to her chest, lips barely ghosting against her breasts, as he glanced up at her teasingly. 

“I don’t think I heard you.”

She bit her lip as she glanced down at him, half-contemplating if she should repeat herself. But a warm tongue against her nipple quickly answered that for her. 

“I want you, Marluxia! Yes! I want you!”

Marluxia couldn’t help but laugh devilishly at her eagerness, oh how he loved to draw it out of her. His hand left her momentarily as he took hold of the golden faucet behind him, running more hot water over them. She groaned as her body became even more inflamed than before, the feeling only increasing when his hand returned to toying with her. 

“I want you too,” He murmured. “I want to possess you. Every inch of you.”

His fingers now moved faster, the heat serving to push Alixka closer to the edge. But before she could be fully engulfed by the feeling, Marluxia turned the water off and repositioned himself under her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Casting her a playful smirk, he pushed his hips forward, letting his cock slowly impale her. 

“Ohhhhh…” she moaned. “Oh...ah...Marluxia…”

“That’s it, Alixka. Intoxicate me with your sweet voice.” 

Her head fell back as he held her tighter in his lap, letting his cock move in and out of her at a languid pace. Each trust pulling longer and louder moans from her lips, hot water brushing sensuously over them both. 

“Ah! Oh...yes...ahhhhh….”

“Yes, good. Cry out for me.” 

Her body tensed up as he pushed her over the edge, his hips snapping into hers as he felt her orgasm coming. It only took a few more moments before it washed over her and he met his climax as well, pressing her even tighter to his chest as they were both drowned in the wonderful ecstasy. 

After a few moments Alixka rested her head against his chest, sighing contentedly as Marluxia ran his hands gently down her back. Soft kisses covered her cheeks and neck and he rose to his feet, pulling her to her feet as well. They exited the tub and he found two white towels to wrap them both in. She giggled. 

“What’s so funny, Rosebud?” He asked, smiling a little. 

“That was wonderful…” she replied. “...but…after what we just did...I think we may need another bath…”

He chuckled at this and took her into his arms. Their lips met each other as he pushed her back against the wall. It was amazing to her how her knees buckled as their kiss deepened, how her body began to crave more even after that divine satisfaction he had given her. Marluxia pulled away from her before he could get too carried away and gazed into her eyes. 

“I see no problem with that.” He replied, smirking at her teasingly. “We can spend the entire evening here if you wish.” 

Alixka blushed before smiling up at him, letting her arms wrap around her neck and her fingers run through his hair. 

“I’d like that.” 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be a completely new piece in which Larxene decides to join in on the fun. Hopefully I can actually work up the courage to finish it!


	6. Nights Like This (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This piece takes place about a day after chapter 18 and a few hours before the events of chapter 19. Oh no, is that character development I see there? Are those...EMOTIONS?!
> 
> Prompt theme: naughty cuddles

~~~

Another dream, more like a nightmare. She knew it was such but it still took Alixka a few moments to recall where she was; in the safety of her warm bed, in her room, with the lord of this castle laying beside her.

Her eyes were still closed but she could feel the tears in them, her chest was burning, almost as though it were heartbreak, if she actually had a heart that is. When she finally opened her eyes she saw that Marluxia was asleep, or at least he appeared to be. Hesitantly she reached out to him and was surprised when he obliged her, opening his own eyes and taking her hand to his lips. She pulled her hand away in reflex.

“Rosebud…” his eyes opened further, even in the darkness of the room he could see the tears that stained her face, and how her body was shaking. Immediately he pulled her into his arms. “Alixka, darling, what’s wrong?”

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand but did not respond to him, but she didn’t need to. He understood and pressed her body to his, the warmth of his naked skin against her own was very calming to her. 

“I...another dream…” she murmured. “A very bad dream…”

“About your past?” 

“I...think so.”

“You seem to be dreaming a lot of your former life as of late.” his hand resting on the back of her head. “It seems you can remember almost everything by now, is that true?”

“It is.” she replied, nuzzling closer to him as he gently played with her hair. “There is...just a lot I don’t understand. Sometimes my dreams are pleasant, but sometimes…” A few tears came to her eyes and she quickly buried her face against his neck, not wanting him to see. But still he understood.

“Life is not always pleasant, Rosebud.” he said. “And I can imagine some of those less pleasant memories are returning to you as well.”

“I...don’t care about that. I just want to understand who I used to be. Who was Kalai, what kind of person was she? And honestly, the more dreams I have, the less I seem to understand.”

Where were these tears coming from? Marluxia had already seen tears in Alixka a few times, yet every time it surprised him just as much as it surprised her. Wasn’t she supposed to not have a heart? Wasn’t she supposed to not be able to feel? The more time passed, the more she wondered if those things could be true. Without even realizing it, the one or two tears she had allowed to pass her eyes transformed into full on crying, again without her understanding where it was coming from.

Marluxia did not care though, in a way it was actually rather cute seeing her so vulnerable. Larxene never allowed herself to show weakness to anyone, even to him, still convinced of her inability to feel. And normally Alixka was very similar, strong and self assured. 

But on nights like this, he could see a different side of one of his lovers. He could see something that justified his questions about their existence, something almost resembling humanity, actual humanity and not just fleeting memories of humanity. And he could have sworn that he could feel something very human in himself as well. Only being close to Alixka could bring this out in him. 

“Alixka…” gently he brought her tear-streaked face to his, taking his thumb to wipe away her tears before kissing her. “Don’t cry, Alixka. It was a bad dream, that’s all. Whatever happened in your past, it doesn’t matter now.”

“It does matter!” she whimpered. “It’s a part of who I am, or who I used to be…”

He silenced her with his lips upon her, lingering for a long time before holding her tighter.

“It doesn’t matter because there is always the possibility that the future will be better, and it’s true.” he pulled away slightly to smile at her. “Your future is looking very bright, my darling.”

“My future?”

“Before Larxene left this evening, she told me that Sora is nearing the end of the twelfth floor. When he comes to the thirteenth tomorrow, I will allow Namine to meet him at last. We will return to The World that Never was with the keyblade master in my control. Xemnas will not stand a chance against us.”

“And then, you’ll be lord of the Organization.” a sinister little chuckle rumbled through her that made her blush in spite of herself.

“I will, and both you and Larxene will be by my side. I will lavish you will all my attention, you’ll never have to go on missions if you don’t want to, you’ll want for nothing. I will treat you as you should be treated.” Slowly the burning in her chest melted away with his words and a new kind of heat began to rise in her face. His words continued. “And you will always be safe with me, Alixka.”

She smiled and placed her hand in his hair, bringing his face closer to hers for another kiss.

“How is it that you always know what to say?” she asked shyly. “You always know how to make me smile.”

Marluxia returned her smile, tenderly tracing his fingers through her hair and along her face, down her cheeks and lightly touching the curve of her smiling lips. 

“My words are true, Rosebud. And I enjoy seeing you smile. You are so, so pretty when you smile. I remember thinking so, the first time I ever saw you laugh.”

“Oh?”

“The day you were introduced to the Organization. I was getting ready to go on a mission when I saw you standing outside the Grey Area with Xaldin and Zexion. I don’t remember the particulars, but something Xaldin said to you made you laugh a little. It was so adorable, that’s when I knew I wanted to…”

“Wait?!” Alixka pulled away from Marluxia, her eyes slightly widened. “I remember that! I...I knew someone was watching us, but...when I turned around you were gone! So you were watching me?!” His teasing expression was all the answer she needed, she made a face but he held her tighter, chuckling at how she began trying to elude him. “You were watching me! You were!”

“Are you upset?”

“Ye..no! No! But that’s not the point! I...UGH!!!”

His laughed at how she was blushing though her anger, she was becoming flustered again but more importantly, she was forgetting her nightmare. And forgetting her tears. Marluxia kissed her forehead and after a few moments she melted back into his embrace, cuddling against him and sighing when he tenderly responded to her. As they cuddled, a thought returned to Alixka that had been buzzing in her mind for the past few days, something that now she felt she could say to her lover.

“Marluxia...do you remember what you said to me one night after we had been here for a few days?” His eyes met hers with curious interest. “You asked me, how do I know I don’t already have a heart. Do you remember?”

“I do, Alixka.”

“What...did you mean by that? Surely we don’t…” a certain look from him caused her to pause mid-sentence in order to reform her thoughts. “I mean...do you think it’s possible? You, me, Larxene, the others. Even Namine. Is it possible that we could have hearts after all?”

Marluxia hesitated for a long time, it was a thought he had initially brought to her mind but even so he sometimes wondered himself about it. From the beginning of this hollow existence, he had countless questions that seemed no closer to being answered now than they were during his own first days in the Organization. 

All he knew was that he held some strange sort of connection with Larxene that he did not have with the other members, and now he felt himself developing a similar connection with Alixka. While it may have begun with less than honorable intentions, over the last few months he could feel his fondness for her grow. Just as his fondness for The Savage Nymph was growing. From the first Xemnas had drilled into them the idea that they could not feel, but the connection he had with Alixka, his connection with Larxene, they could not have come without some form of emotion. He refused to believe otherwise. 

“Xemnas would have us believe the opposite.” he said at last. “But...when I hold you, look at you, kiss you. I can’t pretend that I don’t feel anything. Even if it’s just a memory, it’s something. It’s still a feeling. More than I would think would be possible for an empty, heartless shell.”

His eyes were closed and he did not realize that he had begun to caress her hair. Softly he brought his face to her top of her soft dark head, taking in the scent of her hair as he continued to run his fingers through it. She sighed and pressed herself further into his touch, earning his gentle little smile. 

“Whatever this is, between us, it wouldn’t be possible without emotion.” he went on. “And whatever we are, I know Xemnas is lying to us. To the extent he is lying I do not yet know, but it will be the first truth I will uncover upon becoming Superior.” Marluxia’s hand stilled against her hair and slid down her face, stopping right at her chest, where her heart would be. “Who knows? I may even discover a way to return us back to our original selves. Wouldn’t that be something, Rosebud?”

Alixka giggled a little and kissed his cheek. He was always so sure of everything, even when things were at their most uncertain as they were now. A part of her still feared what would happen when they returned to The World that Never was, but come what may, as long as Marluxia was beside her, she knew she would be safe. Never did she imagine she would ever allow herself to be so weak again, as she felt it to be. When she first gained the ability to wield her weapon, she swore to herself to always be strong so the darkness would never take her again. But with Marluxia, it was the opposite, with him she felt it okay to be weak because she knew she could trust him. It bothered her sometimes yet at the same time she found herself not really minding, so long as he would still be there to reassure her. 

Soon she could feel sleep returning to her, her eyes were closed when she felt his lips brush against her own. Slowly she opened her eyes and blushed at how her lover smiled at her, so tender and sweet. She didn’t care what the senior members said about him, whoever they thought Marluxia was, she knew she could never really like that person. Alixka knew him well, and she liked him, and was beyond thankful that he liked her as well. 

“You’re so beautiful…”

Another sweet little kiss was placed upon her lips and without realizing it, she had begun to press herself even harder into him, if such a thing was possible. A soft moan escaped her as Marluxia ran his hands down her back, softly bringing one of her legs around his waist. His hips pressed against hers felt amazing beyond words and despite her sleepiness, another moan escaped her that he obliged by slowly grinding his hips into her.

“Rosebud…” his voice sounding like a question. “Hmmm? Do you like this?” 

A soft, inaudible whimper was her response, which became louder as his grinding became more explicit. Somehow the sensation of sleepiness heightened her senses to what Marluxia was now doing to her and as exhausted as she was, she couldn’t help but want more. 

“This…” she whispered. “You feel so good.” He chuckled and decided to close this space between their lips, lavishing her with a deep and international kiss as he continued to grind into her, awakening his erection against her. “Ohhhh...please, Marluxia. Don’t tease me, it feels too good.” 

But her pleas seemed to only encourage him to tease her more, grinding his fully hard cock against her in such a way that it would press right between her legs in a way that caused intense waves of pleasure to surge through her. He moved up a little so that she was under him, leaning down into her and running his tongue slowly along her breasts while his hips teased her. Alixka moaned and writhed softly under him, loving this but knowing at the same time that it would not be enough for her. Her eyes met his and she bit her lip, that damn sexy smirk of his!

“What do you want me to do, Alixka?”

“You...you know what I want! Please...I’m so...ahhhh!” It was too heady, too intense, her orgasm would come soon and she knew it. Marluxia knew it too, but also knew better than to be merciful when she was so close to pieces like this. It only took one more deep, intoxicating thrust of his hips to fully bring her to his mercy. “Fuck! Fuck me, please! I want to come with you inside me!”

With another sinister little laugh he obliged her, holding her legs as he slowly pushed into her hot, soaked entrance. Her legs were wrapped around him as he fervently moved in and out of her, they were both tired and knew this would not last long. Nevertheless they both wanted to make the most of this moment. 

“Oh Alixka, you are intoxicating.”

“Marluxia…”

“My darling, my sweet Rosebud. You are perfection.”

Soon they were both moaning languidly, their hips meeting each other’s movements as climax washed over them. Alixka wrapped her arms around him, bringing his lips back to hers in an attempt to silence her pleasured cries, but he pulled away with a playful smirk. 

“Cry out. Don’t go silent. You know it’s what I love with you.”

His hips snapped into her and she couldn't hold back any longer, the sound of Marluxia’s name echoed throughout the darkness of the room in such a way to almost embarrass her. Wasn’t it the middle of the night? What if someone heard them? But naturally Marluxia did not seem to care. Only after she had called out his name like a prayer, did he allow her to kiss him again, running his hands all over her naked body. 

“Do you think you will be able to sleep peacefully now, Rosebud?” he asked, stroking her hair. 

She blushed but nodded in agreement. Gently he brought his lips back to her neck, whispering to her ear in a way that made her shiver despite her body feeling thoroughly spent. 

“My Lady of the Castle, my most beautiful flower. You are mine as I am yours.” Shyly she allowed herself to turn into his embrace. He nuzzled her tenderly as he continued. “When I am lord of the Organization, whatever was in your past, it will matter no longer. At my side, your future will be brighter than the sun. At my side, you will be my queen.”

A soft giggle escaped her as she returned his affection, kissing his cheek and resting herself against his chest. Marluxia continued to whisper to her, promises and compliments that warmed her in a way that made Alixka feel as if she truly did have a heart, until he himself was overtaken by sleep and she not too long after. With a smile on her face, she passed the remaining of the night in sweet bliss, what would be her final night with Marluxia in Castle Oblivion. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three smutty updates in the same week? More likely than you think! But thanks to Nomura’s wonderful and convoluted storytelling, I am currently stuck with writer's block on Kalai’s main story. So I’ve decided to finish up some shorts I’ve had on the back-burner for a while, also Future Masters will be updated next Friday.
> 
> So ya'll might have noticed that I deleted some pieces from this work as well as from Embracing. That is because on January 1st, I will be updating the main version of Chasing Purpose with three new chapters and a lot of new and extended content. The majority of Chasing was written three years ago with some new stuff added after KH3. I admit I kind of rushed because I didn't honestly feel like I'd be inspired to really return to her story like before. 
> 
> But after joining a wonderful KH OC server on discord, I met a few other writers that really helped give me inspiration and encouragement to continue with Kalai's story. For a long time I felt a strange sense of shame/cringe for putting so much of my creative being into what is essentially a slightly more developed self-insert, I don't feel that any longer and the result has been me joining AO3 and sharing her story with those who are willing to read. 
> 
> Since this year is the first time I have returned to Kalai's story since then, I have had a lot of new inspiration this year that has resulted in many different one shots I've had here at one point of another. Now I feel like it would just make more sense to add them to the main story to make a full, complete version of it. 
> 
> The new version of Chasing Purpose will again be ready at the beginning of the new year and Kalai's official AU story will be coming in April. There is one more piece I will add to this work that won't be in the new version of Chasing and at some point I will return to the main story to end it, but that may take a while for reasons. 
> 
> Fucking Union Cross.


End file.
